Drinking, Dancing, Socializing
by xTasteTheRaInBoWx
Summary: The Emmy's are said to be the Oscars of TV. What happens when Shay Mitchell and Naya Rivera meet up at the award show and can't really keep away from eachother?


**So I'm back on the old horse here on FF and I've got a lot of new story ideas on my plate. But, I must confess, for those of you who are following my story, "Second Choice," I am **_**really**_** stuck on where to take it and it's so frustrating because I want so desperately to finish it! Anyway, in the mean time, while we have some down time, I came up with this little Shay Mitchell/Naya Rivera one shot (possibly a two or three), and I wanted to see how you guys would react to it!**

**Also, this Emmy ceremony/after party mentioned in the story is all fictional (for the time being lol).**

**I own NOTHING!**

…

Shay Mitchell was not one to usually fret about going to events and award shows. In fact, she really quite loved them. But this was different. _Tonight_ was different. This was the Emmys. Essentially the Academy Awards of TV. And Pretty Little Liars was nominated for the Best Drama Series award. They would be competing with some of the best shows on television. She took a deep breath as she did a once over of her appearance in her full length mirror.

"Well, do you like it?" Her makeup artist, Crystal asked from over her shoulder.

"I love it. This is amazing," Shay turned around, "Thanks." The tall brunette hugged her friend and they laughed a little.

"I know you're gonna knock them dead out there! That dress is amazing!" Crystal grinned, looking her up and down.

The dress was floor length, strapless, and a glimmering light pink. It hugged Shay's upper half and flowed nicely to the floor thereafter. Her shoes, which elevated her another 5 inches off the floor were a soft silver color and very simple. Her ebony hair fell perfectly in waves over her tan shoulders. She did one final touch up and smiled at herself before heading out to her awaiting limo.

…

At the awards, the red carpet was buzzing more than ever. Photographers, cameramen, interviewers, celebrities, fans. Everyone was there having the time of their lives. When Shay's limo pulled up, she took a deep breath before grabbing her handbag and stepping gracefully out of the limo and into the mass of flashing lights as awaiting photographers snapped her picture from the moment her door opened. She plastered a smile on her face and tried to search for Ashley, Lucy, Troian, Tyler, Keegan, or even Ian. Anyone she knew would be a comfort. The only person with her now was her publicist, but she was always there, lingering like parental control or something. She just wanted to be around her friends.

When she finally did find her cast mates, her spirits lifted with joy as they posed for pictures all along the red carpet. Every once in a while they'd stop for an interview or two as they made their way ever closer to the entrance. Shay was walking to catch up with Ashley after an interview when she bumped shoulders with another woman by accident. She immediately spun around to apologize and did a double take when she realized who it was.

"Oh my gosh! Hi! Naya, right?" Shay asked, taken back by how starstruck she suddenly felt.

"Yeah! You must be Shay!" Naya hugged her and she returned it, laughing to herself at the situation, seeing how everyone had been saying how alike they looked. Naya was stunning. She wore a blue dress of all shades that faded from dark to light as it went down to the ground and eventually became white at the floor. Her hair was shorter and a bit straighter than Shay's, but still fell in natural waves around her glowing face.

"It's so great to finally meet you, you look so, so beautiful," Naya complimented. Shay felt heat rush to her cheeks.

"You too! I'm so excited for you guys tonight, being up for best comedy is so great!" Shay said excitedly.

"I know, I really hope we win, it would be amazing!" Then Naya leaned in towards the taller woman's ear, "But you know what I'm _really_ excited for? The after party," she said in a low tone, pulling back and giving Shay a knowing look. Shay laughed and nodded.

"Of course! That's the fun in not bringing a date!" She half-joked.

"Right? Time to have some fun!" Naya agreed with a discrete wink. Shay smirked back and was about to speak when she was suddenly interrupted.

"Shay! There you are!" Ashley called, coming to a stop by her friend's side, then realizing who she was speaking with. "Oh my gosh! Naya! Hey, I'm Ashley Benson, I don't think we've met before!" Ashley waved.

"I don't think we have! Nice to meet you," Naya smiled, shaking the blonde's hand.

"Nay Nay!" Heather Morris suddenly appeared by Naya's side as Naya grinned at the goofy blonde.

"Hey," Naya smiled linking arms with her closest friend. There was a pause between the four of them as Heather looked across at Ashley and Shay across at Naya, and suddenly, they all burst into laughter.

"Okay! This is _too_ weird! I feel like I'm looking in a mirror right now!" Ashley joked.

"No wonder people get us confused all the time!" Heather shook her head, looking at the other three. "I'm Heather, by the way!" The blonde greeted Ashley and Shay happily.

"Shay."

"Ashley."

"I figured we were all bound to meet sometime!" Heather shrugged.

"Yeah, but it's kind of cool that we met this way, all by coincidence, I mean," Naya smiled.

"We should like…act like twins sometime!" Heather said in all seriousness, but Naya knew she was joking. Shay admiringly watched the two interact, wondering if that's what people thought about her and Ashley.

"We could totally pull it off!" Ashley agreed.

"Next Halloween!" Shay laughed.

"Girls!" Shay's publicist said over their shoulders, "We should go in and get seated."

"Oh, okay," Shay nodded, "Well, we better head in. See you in there and hopefully at the after party!"

They all hugged and went their separate ways, leaving Shay with a new and exciting fervor in her stomach.

Tonight would be interesting.

…

Inside the building, countless people, all dressed formally for the occasion, made their way to their seats. Shay and Ashley found theirs next to Troian and Lucy and they took their seats, chatting away with the others about how excited they were. Ironically enough, none other than Naya and the rest of the present Glee cast were placed next to the Pretty Little Liars. Naya smiled as she took her place between Shay and Heather.

"Funny seeing you here," Naya said, that same low sexiness residing in her voice. Shay couldn't decide if it was something Naya did on purpose, or if she was completely oblivious to the fact that whatever she said sounded like something naughty. Shay shook the thought from her brain and tried to think of something else to say.

"Sometimes I wonder if they do stuff like this on purpose," Shay mentioned, referring to their seating arrangements. Naya chuckled.

"Oh, they have to do it on purpose! There's _no way_ this is a coincidence!" Naya agreed, grinning that charming smile of hers, causing her eyes to gleam with every glance.

"To be honest, we may look similar, but I don't think we look _nearly_ as alike as everyone thinks. You're way more beautiful," Shay smiled sweetly.

"Aw, thank you," she blushed a little, "And you know, I think it's mostly because we play hot lesbians and we both happen to have long black hair, brown eyes, and tan skin!" Naya reassured her.

"We are pretty hot, aren't we?" Shay giggled.

"Oh yeah! Look at us!" Naya joked some more, nudging Shay with her elbow. Then shay noticed something on Naya's wrist.

"Is that a tattoo?" Shay grinned, reaching out to touch the ink.

Naya smiled and looked from the tattoo to Shay's intrigued eyes, "It is."

"I like it. It's fitting."

"Do you have any tattoos?" Naya asked curiously.

Shay shook her head, "I don't."

"That's too bad," Naya began, looking sexily at Shay, "I've got three more." Shay wasn't sure why, but she felt that Naya was trying to convey something to her secretly.

"What do you mean, too bad?" Shay asked softly, so only Naya could hear as the lights dimmed for the awards to begin. Naya just smiled as the crowd went silent, and Shay's question was lost.

…

It was about halfway through the award show when Ashley leaned over to talk into Shay's ear.

"What's up with you and Naya?" The blonde asked innocently.

Shay looked at Ashley, her brow furrowed, "What do you mean?"

"I _mean_ it seems like there is some _serious _flirting going on," Ashley said even quieter.

Shay laughed lightly and blushed, "What? _No_. We're just…being friendly," Shay tried.

"O-kay. Whatever you say Skittles. If you insist," Ashley backed off for the time being, wanting to see how things played out.

Meanwhile, Naya and Brittany were having a similar conversation adjacent to Shay and Ashley.

"There's something going on here that I don't know about," Heather said in her usual mellow tone of voice. Naya gave her a sideways glance.

"You did _not_ just say that," Naya hissed, her eyes wide.

"What? All I'm saying is you guys seem to get along well, that's all," Heather shrugged.

"Heather, we _just_ met…and even if there _were_ something going on it's not _going_ anywhere," Naya made clear.

Heather nodded and turned back to watch the show and muttered to herself, "For now."

…

The after party was a world of its own. Shay saw celebrities left and right. The only thing helping her stay present was Ashley's hand in hers as they pulled through the crowd in the club. She had lost Naya and Heather after Glee won best comedy and they had disappeared backstage. Shay just wanted to find a quiet place to relax for a moment.

After weaving through the crowd and greeting a few people, Shay and Ashley found a table with Lucy and Troian, who were also tired.

"Hey guys," Shay said loudly over the music, sitting down and sighing.

"Hey Shay," Lucy grinned, sipping a glass of champagne.

"This is crazy!" Ashley said.

"I don't even know where to begin!" Troian said, looking around the room.

"I think I'm gonna start at the bar, wanna join?" Ashley asked Troian.

"Yeah!"

The two got up and headed towards the bar, leaving Lucy and Shay.

"You look amazing tonight Shay!" Lucy smiled in her usual warm fashion.

"You too, Lucy! I'm having a blast!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Came a familiar voice from behind Shay. She turned her head and saw Naya standing behind her, a three-quarters-empty bottle of Corona in her hand.

"Hey! Congratulations on your win with your show!" Shay said, standing up.

"Thanks! I was so ecstatic when we won!" Naya grinned. Shay laughed a little at Naya's demeanor.

"How long have you been here? And more importantly, how much have you had to drink?"

"I've been here about forty-five minutes…and this is only my third beer! Although…I _did_ lose Heather somewhere around here!" Naya said nonchalantly, looking about.

"Where was the last place you saw her?" Shay asked, trying to help.

Naya shrugged and finished off her beer and set the bottle on the table, drawing Lucy's green eyes to it and back up to the two tan women. "Diana dragged her off somewhere and that's the last I saw of them."

"Oh-," Shay began, but she was stopped by Naya's hand on her arm.

"Let's get you a drink," Naya smiled, sliding her hand down into Shay's. Shay looked back at Lucy, not knowing what to say as Naya dragged her towards the bar.

Naya sat on one of the stools and patted the seat next to her and waved for the bartender. Shay tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and sat down. She wondered why Naya made her feel so nervous. She watched as Naya spoke to the bartender in Spanish.

"Oye!" She yelled over the crowd to get the Latin man's attention, "Puedo tomar una cerveza por favor?"

Shay guessed she was asking for another beer. Then Naya looked at her, "What do you want? On me."

"Uh…I'll have a Crown and Coke please," Shay said softly. Naya turned back to the bartender.

"Y una corona con cola, por favor," Naya said fluently. Shay found it extremely sexy.

"Que cerveze te gustaria?" He asked.

"Corona. Gracias senor," She thanked him and turned her attention to Shay as he retrieved their order.

"I didn't know you spoke fluent Spanish. That's awesome. You're what? Puerto Rican?" Shay asked.

Naya nodded as the bartender placed their drinks in front of them, "Half Puerto Rican, quarter German, quarter black," she explained as she took a swig of beer. Shay sipped her drink also.

"That's really sexy," Shay admitted with a smirk.

"Well what about you? You've _got_ to be some crazy ethnicity!" Naya joked.

Shay laughed, "You could say that! I'm Filipino, Chinese, Irish, and Scotish."

"We're both mutts then!" Naya raised her bottle.

"I'll drink to that!" Shay laughed, clinking her glass with Naya's. They both drank, Naya taking more than Shay.

"Oh come on! You can do better than that!" Naya said, urging her to take more from her beverage. Shay laughed as she brought her glass up again, this time downing nearly half of the mixed drink. She cringed as she felt the alcohol burn down her throat.

"There you go!" Naya cheered, "Now we can dance!" And Naya grabbed her hand again, dragging her onto the dance floor.

The music was like a heartbeat, or at least to Shay it was. The room was heavy with people dancing, drinking, and socializing, but it felt like only Naya was there with her. She didn't understand how one woman could be so mesmerizing. The way she smiled, moved, laughed, the way her upper lip curved up oh-so-perfectly to create the perfect mix of sexy and sweet. Her beauty was beyond words that Shay could muster. At least for the moment. Shay thought about what Naya would look like with nothing on. No thousand dollar dress, no hair product, no makeup. Just her bare, natural beauty.

As Naya led her in a dance, Shay couldn't believe the things she was thinking. All she could concentrate on were the two dark eyes staring up into her own black orbs and the pair of small hands on her hips. She should have been nervous about who might see them, but in that moment she didn't care. There was something pulling her in, an unyielding force that had her hooked.

Naya, on the other hand, was just as enamored and fascinated with Shay, but in a different light. She was used to Hollywood being fake and full of high maintenance individuals, but Shay wasn't like that. Shay was down to earth, and sweet, and gorgeous. Naya didn't really get how she could be _so_ girl-next-door-esque in such a glamorous world. And Shay was so feminine too, to the point where it was adorable. Not feminine like Paris Hilton, but feminine like a woman _should_ be, and how Naya often was not. Naya enjoyed wearing sneakers and shorts and t-shirts. Shay, however was girly _all_ the time. And Naya loved it.

They somehow inched in towards each other as the song went on and were now pressed flush together. Shay could smell the beer on Naya's breath and feel the heat radiating from her toned body. Shay smiled and found her hands climbing from Naya's waist up her sides and around her back to rest on her bare shoulders. Naya boldly reached around and rested her palms on the curve of Shay's back, just above her ass, and grinded her hips with the taller girl's.

Shay leaned down and pressed her lips to Naya's cheek before whispering, "We should go to my apartment after this."

Naya pulled back and looked her in the eyes, "Okay," she nodded, "But we take different cars, to avoid any paparazzi bullshit."

"Of course." Shay couldn't stop smiling as she and the mysterious Naya danced on.

…

There were more drinks, more dancing, more socializing and Shay ended up in her limo after saying goodbye to her castmates. She gave Naya her address and they left within ten minutes of each other.

As Shay gazed somewhat dizzily out the tinted window, she felt that anxious twinge in her gut as she imagined what could happen when Naya arrived. Then she had the fear of Naya not arriving at all. And just as she started to feel insecure about whether or not the Latina would really come, her phone buzzed with a text message from Naya.

_-Get ready, Naya's gonna be in the house!-_

Shay laughed at the message. Naya had definitely had her share of alcohol that evening. Then again, so had Shay. She wasn't drunk, but she definitely felt good.

When she got back to her apartment she rushed to her room to try and tidy it up. She clumsily ran about the room, picking up clothes and straightening the bedding. Just as she smoothed out the covers on the bed and dimmed the lights, there was a subtle knock on the door. She took a deep breath and walked to the door and swung it open. Naya stood in the doorway, smiling, but not saying anything.

"You're so cute when you're flustered," Naya said, stepping inside. Shay furrowed her brow and shut the door behind her as she strode into the living room.

"How can you tell I'm flustered-? I mean, I'm not flustered," Shay stumbled, blushing even more now, if that were possible. Naya turned to face her and smiled.

"Your apartment is _way_ too clean. You must have just picked up," Naya said observantly.

"Am I talking to Santana or Naya?" Shay joked in return.

"She grows on you," Naya winked back.

"I see, well um, I'm going to get out of this dress, do you want to change into some shorts or something?" Shay asked.

Naya smirked, formulating a plan in her head, "Sure." She followed Shay into the bedroom where Shay opened one of her drawers and pulled out a pair of purple shorts and a tank top and tossed them to Naya while picking out a pair of long pj pants and a tank top for herself. As she reached for her zipper, she found it was quite difficult to reach.

"Um," Shay looked over her shoulder at Naya, "Give me a hand?" Shay asked.

Naya nodded and moved across the room to stand behind Shay. She grabbed the zipper and pulled it down, inch by inch, revealing more and more of Shay's soft back and shoulders. As soon as the zipper reached the bottom, Naya froze, her eyes tracing from Shay's lower back to her face, which was glancing over her shoulder in curiosity. Then Naya leaned forward and pressed her lips to Shay's shoulder. She felt Shay tense slightly and Naya reached for the upper hem of Shay's dress, gently taking it from the taller girl and letting it fall to the floor, leaving Shay in nothing but her white panties and her heels.

Naya gently urged Shay to turn around, and when she did, Naya stopped her hands from flying to her chest to cover herself. Naya simply drank in the beauty before her. Shay, who was a deep shade of pink now, slipped out of her heels, prompting Naya to do the same and finally made her move.

Shay cupped Naya's face in her hands and placed the softest kiss on her lips. Naya grabbed Shay and pulled her close, the kiss growing quickly. Shay reached around and pulled down the zipper to Naya's dress, allowing it to slip down and puddle on the floor next to Shay's. Now their garments were equal. Nothing was in the way of their bodies except the thin cotton and lace of their underwear.

They kissed for a nice long time and eventually, Shay pulled Naya down on top of her, arms around her toned waist, as they continued to deepen the kiss with the use of tongues and hands. Naya reached up and gave Shay's breast a squeeze with one hand. She loved the feeling of the soft, untouched flesh under her fingers, Shay's hard nipple beneath her palm. She loved the sounds that she was causing Shay to make. And she loved the feeling of Shay's full lips on her own.

Shay pulled back for a moment and readjusted herself on the pillows and motioned with one finger for Naya to return to her face. So Naya smiled and crawled up the bed towards Shay, a naughty glint in her eye.

Naya kissed Shay once on the lips before her kisses traveled elsewhere. She kissed across the skin of Shay's cheek, to the crook of her neck, to her collar bone, her breasts, over her flat stomach, and finally, to the hem of her panties. She looked up at Shay deviously before pulling the final piece of clothing off and tossing it towards the dresses.

Without warning, Naya's tongue met Shay's womanhood. She wasted no time in going full throttle on Shay, who quite enjoyed that fact. Shay squeezed her eyes shut as she relished the feeling of Naya's mouth moving so vigorously towards her climax. She seemed to know what she was doing and she had no doubt that Naya had done it with a girl before. The way with every lick Shay was closer and closer. Her hands became entangled into Naya's black mass of hair as she licked her in all the right ways. She couldn't even mutter out Naya's name, it felt so good.

"Oh my _god_!" Shay moaned with a raspy tone. She felt Naya chuckle as she continued, "I'm—I'm…_fuck_!" Shay threw her head back as she was overwhelmed with ecstasy and her body trembled. Naya returned to Shay's face after a moment and they kissed. Naya grinned down at Shay, waiting for a response.

"You're so beautiful," Naya kissed her again.

"All I'm going to say is…_wow_. Have you done this before?" Shay asked breathlessly, brushing a strand of hair from Naya's face.

Naya laughed a deep, throaty laugh, "Maybe I have."

"It's so hot." Then Shay kissed Naya again. She decided that she needed to take control. She pushed Naya onto her back and rolled on top of her. There Shay bit and sucked at Naya's perfect breasts. Naya sighed as goosebumps arose on her skin the farther down Shay went. After removing Naya's panties, Shay took her sweet time kissing the inside of Naya's thighs, along her pant line, and all around Naya's center before actually making contact there. Naya was becoming frustrated.

"Will you just fucking _eat me out_ already?" Naya hissed, a little bit of Santana shining through again. Shay giggled and proceeded, making Naya jump. Little did Naya know, that Shay was experienced too, and she was going to make sure Naya found out. She didn't even use her tongue on the first contact. She brought her hand up to Naya's most sensitive area and rubbed on that tiny bundle of nerves in a circular pattern. Naya groaned.

"Not so fast!" Shay said sneakily, giving but one lick to the place where Naya needed it most. Shay finally quit teasing and started slowly licking away. Naya moaned and thrashed as she tried to get Shay to speed up, but Shay held her firmly in place by the hips.

"Damnit, Shay!" Naya growled as Shay sped up a little.

She rolled her hips and tried to go faster but still, Shay held her in place. She felt her toes curl as her orgasm neared. Her stomach tightened and suddenly her body was hit with waves of pleasure as she came hard. She breathed heavily as Shay came up to the pillows and pulled the covers over them.

Naya rested her head on Shay's chest and Shay put her arms around her.

"I'm really glad we met tonight," Naya whispered, moving up to kiss Shay again.

"Me too," Shay kissed Naya between words and they curled up together, letting the alcohol take them to sleep.

…

The next morning, Ashley thought she would surprise Shay with a late breakfast so she made her way over to her best friend's apartment. Not knowing if Shay was up or not, she pulled out the spare key Shay had given her and opened the door herself. When she entered, it was dead quiet. Shay was asleep.

She tip-toed into the bedroom and when she cracked open the door, she gasped at what she saw.

Shay and Naya Rivera sleeping soundly, together.

…

**So I think I will go ahead and make this a two shot!**

**Reviews welcome! Sorry the sex scene was boring, I'm about to fall asleep from exhaustion!**


End file.
